Two O'Clock
by A.E. Venturi
Summary: A flufflet that is the product of a late night. RonHermione. Missing scene from DH. Please R&R. Thanks!


This idea came to me late at night. It will probably remain a oneshot, but who knows, perhaps there will be a sequel. Unfortunately, I have no part of the Harry Potter empire, I just like to write about the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

It was two in the morning and Ron couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was fear or the uncertainty of what came next that had his mind twisting. He and Harry and Hermione had left The Burrow and had been staying at Grimmauld Place for a while now. He looked around to the bed on his left, expecting to see Hermione asleep, curled, as usual, into a loose ball. She wasn't there. He got up, a flutter of panic flickering through his chest. They had thought they were fairly safe here, what with the protective spells the Order had placed on the house to keep Snape out, but what if he had gotten through? Ron pushed this thought out of his mind. He couldn't have gotten into his room and carried Hermione off without his hearing. He hoped. He crept quietly across the hall to the room Hermione had chosen when they first arrived here on the off chance that she had gone back there. She had been frightened the first night and had moved into Ron's room. She felt better having someone nearby, and even though he wouldn't admit it if asked, Ron felt better having her company too. He eased the door open and peered in. No one. He moved silently down the hall to Harry's room. This room had been Sirius's when he had been their age. She was not there either. He slowly made his way down the stairs to avoid any excess creaking. There was a weak light coming from the parlor, and a faint rustling noise was emanating from inside. Ron paused and drew his wand; it was always close at hand these days. He inched his way toward the door, holding his breath. The rustling could be Hermione or maybe Mundungus had come back to steal a few more things to sell on the black market. But it could be someone or something more sinister and Ron couldn't take a chance. He had reached the threshold of the room and he stopped again and listened. The rustling went on intermittently. He craned his neck trying to see around the corner. There were many shadows and it was hard to see. He tensed as the form of a person became apparent, but relaxed as it moved, brushing bushy hair behind an ear.

" 'Mione, what in Merlin's name are you doing up at this hour?" he asked quietly as he took a step toward her. She whirled around, her wand pointing straight at his heart. She realized who it was and dropped her arm limply to her side.

"Ron. You frightened me. I thought you were. . . ." she faltered.

He moved closer to her and noticed her cheeks were stained with streaks that could only have come from tears. "Don't worry about it. I was about ready to attack, too. So what are you doing? Are you alright?"

She turned from him, rearranging books and parchment rolls that she had scattered on a large table with quite a lot of rustling. "I've been researching. There are a lot of spells that we should learn. A lot of things that should help us when… well, when we need them. I've got a list here."

"How Hermione-like of you," Ron teased lightly. "Do you realize what time it is?" he asked then, a note of concern colouring his voice.

"It was near midnight last time I looked."

"'Mione, it past two," Ron said, edging still closer, peering into her face, partially hidden by a curtain of hair.

She glanced at him and away again. Her lip trembled. He reached out and took her hand from where it had been lying on one of the books and enveloped it in his, kissing her fingers lightly.

"Ron, I'm scared," she said shakily after a few seconds. "I couldn't sleep for worrying about what is going to happen when we leave here. I feel so unprepared. So helpless." Tears started streaming down her face. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his warmth. He held her close as she cried. When she finally quieted, he sat down right there on the floor of the parlor, guiding her down with him. She leaned into him, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing, hearing his heart beat. He sighed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared too. But we have to be strong for each other," he said halfheartedly as though it was something he knew was true, but wasn't sure he could actually do.

Hermione picked up on this. "Ron, I don't know where I would be without you. I've been wanting to say this for quite some time. Ron, I love you."

He was quiet for a second, not sure if he had heard her. She looked up at him nervously and started to pull away as though she wasn't sure that he would reciprocate and she regretted what she had said. He stopped her, holding her even closer than before. She could hear his heart again, but this time it was racing.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that," he said and felt her relax. "I love you, too."


End file.
